I Think I love you
by julesfabray
Summary: She started out with a perfect boyfriend and she's got all the auditions, she has everything... That is till she meets Quinn Fabray,impulsive, passionate, irresistable, and possibly the thing that makes or breaks Rachel's life.
1. Chapter 1

I just got off my flight when I saw his old truck pull up. I smiled and waved as he got out of his car.

"Finn!" I shouted happily running towards him, pulling my suitcase behind me.

"Hey Rach!" He smiled as I ran into his arms. It's be almost a month since I last saw him.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I got you something." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Let me get my suitcase in the back first." I said as I struggled to lift my heavy suitcase into the back of his truck.

"Hold on Rach." Finn said as he lifted the bag up with ease. "Here." He said handing me a small square box.

"This isnt...?" I started.

"No, no! Not yet." He smiled in anticipation as I undid the pink ribbon and opened the box.

"Finn..." I gasped as I carefully took the old locket out of the wrapping paper.

"It was my moms, she told me to give it to you when you finally got here." He smiled as I started to put it on.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'm so happy you're here." He smiled. "Lets head home. The place I got is great."

"Okay. I love you." I smiled as he opened the passenger side door.

He ran around the car and got in the drivers seat.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded, smiling at the life I had always envisioned with Finn in New York.

The reason Finn was here before me was cause his job, head of the history dept. at Franklin High school, started a few weeks before my drama courses at Lima state university ended, not that I needed to take those courses since I passed with flying colours and my professors said I would do great in New York in many stage plays and musicals.

Finn drove for a half hour when we pulled up to a townhouse in the upper east side. I wonder how we could afford this.

"Home!" Finn smiled as he got out of the truck. "Hey Kurt, Blaine." He waved to the two men standing on their front steps.

"Hey Finn." The darker haired guy waved. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to a small get together tonight?" He asked.

"I'll have to ask my girlfriend." He smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Oh hello!" The brown haired guy smiled. "I'm Kurt Hummel, this is my partner Blaine Anderson. I guess you're our new neighbour." HE said happily as he came up to shake my hand.

"I'm Rachel Berry." I smiled politely.

"Oh we know, Finn here hasn't shut up about you since we met." Blaine smiled.

"So, the small party tonight?" Kurt brought up again.

"Its up to Rachel." Finn said, taking my suitcase out of the back.

"Sure, what time?" I asked, as Finn came up behind me.

"stop by around 8, theres so many people you should meet." Kurt said.

"Okay, see you then." I said as Finn and I walked into our place. "They were nice." I said once we were alone.

"Yeah theyre great. They brought me a ham when I first moved in." He said putting my suitcase in the closet. "Let me show you around."

He walked me throughout the house, which was amazing. Three bedrooms, huge closest, original wood floors.

"Wow Finn, this is great!" I said as he sat us down on the couch.

"Only the best for my girl." He said as he started kissing my neck.

I love Finn, He's my everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, we have to get ready for Kurt and Blaine's party." said Finn as he gently shook me awake.

"hmmmm Okay." I mumbled as I woke up from my nap after our...couple activities.

"How well do you know Kurt and Blaine?" I asked as Finn started getting dressed.

"Not too well, but I know they're pretty cool. They've been together since high school."

"That's nice." I smiled as I started looking for my suitcase. "Can you get my suitcase?" I asked, remembering that it was still in the downstairs closet.

"Sure Hon." He smiled as he headed down the stairs. I wrapped a sheet around me and walked to the window. People had already started showing up to the neighbours. I watched various couples walk into the yard, all clinging onto their significant other. The few that weren't coupled up walked in alone. That's when I first saw her, she was taller than me, but most people are. She looked up and I jumped back and then looked back out the window. I watched laugh and walk inside. Who is she?

"Here you go Rach." Finn said putting my suitcase on the bed.

"Thanks." I smiled as I picked out a simple black dress. I ran to the bathroom to quickly get dressed and put some make up on.

"Ready?" Finn called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted, looking for my black heels. I finally found it under some skirts and I headed downstairs.

"wow." Finn said as he took my hand. "dressing up for someone?" He winked.

"Only for you." I kissed his nose.

"Okay lets go." He held out his arm and we headed otu the door.

The walk was short since they lived right next to us, Finn said he usually jumps the fence but since I was here, and in a dress, he opted for the extra couple seconds of walking around our fence.

"hello hello!" Blaine smiled as we walked through the door. "Rachel, Finn, Meet Santana, Britt, and Quinn is around here somewhere." Kurt said, pointing at the two women who stood in front of us.

"I'm Rachel." I smiled as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. Are you a unicorn?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Excuse me?"

"She means are you gay? But judging by Andre the Giant hovering over you...you're not." Santana snapped.

"ummmm..." I started.

"Sorry, Santana's like that." Blaine apologized.

"Thats okay, right Rach?" Finn asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, totally fine." I smiled as Blaine handed us champagne glasses.

I walked around the party without Finn for about a half hour when I finally found somewhere to sit. I sat alone for maybe a minute when Brittany say down next to me.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I replied, feeling a little uncomfortable with how close she was sitting.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm an actress." I replied shyly.

"Oh cool, I'm a dancer. I teach Dance at Julliard." Brittany went on.

**Quinn POV**

"You have too many parties." I laughed, playfully pushing Blaine.

"It's Kurt, he likes having a social life." He laughed. "Did you get to meet our new neighbours?" He asked, nodding towards the tall guy and really short girl.

"No, not really...but hey, there's Mike, I have to ask him something." I said excusing myself from the conversation.

"Mike!" I called out, running through the crowded house.

"Hey Quinn, What's up?"

"I was wondering how Tina is, she didn't come in this morning and she's been a little sick lately." I asked.

"Oh she's fine, we're going to the doctor tomorrow, but I can take over her shifts when she's sick this week." HE offered.

"Its okay, I can get someone else to. Or I can just hire someone else." I teased.

"Very funny Quinn." He laughed.

"See you later." I waved as I Started towards the kitchen.

"Santana, Where's Britt?" I asked.

"Shes over there talking to the hobbit." Santana said bitterly as she watched Brittany laugh with the new girl who to me, was just the back of a head.

"Who?"

"Kurt and Blaine's new neighbour...Although theres something off about her. My psychic Mexican third eye can see it."

"There is no such thing as a psychic Mexican third eye..."

"Whatever, I need something else to drink. This wine is really really gross." Santana complained.

"You brought it." I said, picking up the bottle she was drinking from. "It has your name written on it...and it also says: GROSS! DO NOT DRINK in caps." I laughed as she took the bottle from my hands.

"Ew." She said as she poured herself another glass. "What? Alcohol is alcohol!"

"Whatever." I laughed as I headed towards Brittany and the brown head.

_**If you know where the idea comes from, you are awesome and it won't go completly like the way it did, it'll go much differently.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

Talking with Brittany was certainly interesting, She really likes animals, specifically unicorns and dolphins.

"Oh hey Quinn! Have you met Rachie?" Brittany said to someone behind me.

"Rachel...?" I corrected.

"She's gonna call you Rachie forever." The girl smiled. It was her. I just stared

"Hi." I said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Hey, I'm Quinn." She said as she took my hand in hers. Immediate sparks.

"I'm R-Rachel." I stuttered. She smiled and let go of my hand, which now felt cold and tingly.

"I think I'm gonna go see San..." Brittany said awkwardly as she sat up. Quinn slid down into the spot previously occupied by Brittany.

"Do you like New York?" She asked, still holding eye contact.

"I love it. I think I was born for it." I replied, feeling my face go hot. She smiled and leaned closer.

"Me too." She whispered. I sat frozen in place, she was so close.

"So what do you do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I own a small cafe. It's not much, but I love it." She smiled.

**QuinnPOV**

She asked me about my job, I usually feel weird telling people that I own a small buisness, but with her there was something different.

"So what about you Rachel?" I asked, her brown eyes wide and surprised.

"Um.." She started.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer." I laughed.

"No its just I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. I know I'm gonna have to work somewhere while I start going to auditions."

"Actress?"

"I'll try." She smiled shyly as a strand of hair fell in front of her face.

"Hold on." I smiled as I reached over to remove the small strand. My hand lightly brushed her cheek and she blushed. It was adorable.

"Thanks." She said, my hand still on her cheek. I looked into her brown eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. I leaned forward but she quickly stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said before quickly running away. I sat on the couch, wondering what I did. But then I saw Santana laughing from the other side of the room.

"Damnit." I muttered as I got up to follow her, quickly showing Santana my middle finger.

I wandered around Blaine and Kurt's house looking for the tiny brunette, the tiny girl I saw in the window, the tiny girl I wanted to hold.

"Quinn!" I heard Kurt call. "Quinn! Come here!" He called again, this time I didn't ignore him.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling politely at the giant in front of me.

"This is our neighbour Finn, His girlfriend Rachel is around here somewhere..." Kurt said, looking around for the tiny brunette.

"Hi, It's great to meet you." Finn smiled. I swear he winked.

"Same...I have to go." I smiled as I spotted her leaning against a wall.

"See you around." Finn smiled, I shuddered and made my way towards her.

"Hey you." I smiled, leaning against a door.

"Hello." She said shyly. "I wouldn't stand th-" She said as someone opened the door from the other side.

"Whoahhhh!" I screamed as I grabbed onto the only thing I saw. Rachel.

We fell onto the cold tiled bathroom floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, quickly helping her get up.

"It's okay, I was just waiting for the bathroom." She said, as she straightened out her dress.

"Sorry again." I smiled, embarassed. "I'll just...leave." I said as I backed out of the bathroom.

The previous occupant had vacated so quickly I didn't get a chance to see who it was, but whoever it was, I praise them.

I looked at the bathroom door, about to walk away, but something came over me and I reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She looked at me with a shocked expression, but I walked forward, slamming the door shut behind me and placed my hands at her hips, staring into her eyes and guided her to the wall. She wasn't stopping me so I kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

Quinn had surprised me when she burst into the bathroom. Her bright green eyes staring at me, I was at a loss for words. The door slammed behind her as she came up to me, she put her hands around me and led me to the wall. I was anything but afraid as her lips met mine. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. I didn't want to. Her kisses were needy and...passionate. Something I was missing with Finn.

Finn! He was out there talking to people and I was in here making out with someone I just met!

"Stop!" I said loudly. She took a few steps back. We stared at each other for a minute and I felt my eyes start to water. "I, I have to go." She didn't say anything as I ran out of the bathroom to find my loving boyfriend.

"So then, as I was throwing the ball I pointed to Rachel and we won!" Finn was excitedly telling a story that went a little differently. The touchdown was for his ex, not me.

"Finn, we need to go." I whispered urgently.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he waved to the crowd of obviously gay men.

"Nothing, can we go?" I asked, tears starting to fall.

"Oh, sure. I'll just tell Kurt and Blaine." He said, looking over the heads of people to find the hosts.

"No, Let's just go." I cried as I headed for the door, dragging Finn behind me.

When we got home I went straight upstairs, I sat on the bed replaying what had just happened.

I kissed someone else. Not just anyone, another girl. I made out with another girl. Something that usually happens at a drunken high school party in the open. This was secret and...I enjoyed it.

**QPOV**

I left Kurt and Blaine's party early, to be honest I was afraid that Rachel would tell Finn and Finn would be looking for me. I ignored the many texts and calls from Santana, who had practically witnessed it all. For a second I thought she would follow me home, but its not like her to leave a party without some random girl strung around her neck.

I made it home in one piece, no angry boyfriends chasing after me. Yay. I sat down on my bed, thinking about how quickly she kissed back. How hot my lips were the second they left her lips. I fell asleep thinking about her.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Santana banging on my apartment door.

"Fabray! I know you're in there!" She shouted as I stumbled around in my underwear and tank top, looking for my bathrobe. "Let me in!" She shouted again.

"Hold on!" I shouted, finally finding my silk kimono from one of Brittany's many business trips.

"Finally Fabray!" She shouted as I unlocked the door.

"Do you have to be so damn loud?" I asked as I started to boil some water.

"Only when theres news." She smiled as she flopped down on my couch. "Made out with the hobbit didnt we?" She asked. I smiled at the memory.

"I will not confirm." I replied, looking for a clean coffee mug. I have a thousand downstairs, but I can't ever seem to find my own personal mugs. I usually end up using a styrofoam cup from last year's pride parade.

"Whatever. Did you see who Brittany was talking to last night?" She asked. Santana was hopelessly in love with the dancer, but she says she could never do anything about it.

"Why don't you do something about that San. Its not like she doesn't like you too." I asked, looking for the tea I just bought.

"Quinn, you know I can't. Your tea is in the cupboard above your fridge." Santana replied as I finally found both a mug and my tea.

"Thanks, How do you know where everything is?" I asked, confused as I ripped open the small packet containing the tea bag.

"When you date someone for 3 years, you tend to get to know them and their habits." Santana smiled as she turned on the tv.

"I'm going to shower, Don't drink my tea!" I shouted as I headed to the bathroom.

Today felt miserable. I don't know why, but it just does.


End file.
